write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Link vs Cloud
Intro today Two impressive sword fighters who wield a powerful weapon will fight! , Link the Hero of Hyrule and Cloud strife soilder first class , both are strong , but which sword will prove better?? Link bear:Link (JP) is the protagonist of The Legend of Zelda franchise and made his debut in the Nintendo Entertainment System/Famicom Disk System video game The Legend of Zelda in 1986. lion:He was originally created by Shigeru Miyamoto. Link is the default name given to the player character in each of the Legend of Zelda titles. There are in fact many different iterations of Link, each one arising when a great evil threatens the world. Likewise. Some Links are in numerous games, such as the Link from A Link to the Past, who also appears in Link's Awakening. bear:Outside of the core video games, Link has appeared in various manga, television shows, and other forms of merchandising. He is often seen as one of the most recognizable video game characters, which is due in part to each variation of Link looking similar to the previous one, with nearly identical clothes and hair. His green clothing, which includes a tunic and a floppy hat, have been featured in all of the titles, and holds a symbolic meaning to what the character signifies. This was until The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, where he got a significant redesign. lion:The character has graced the cover of magazines, appeared as the topic of philosophical discussions, and is one of the 12 characters in the Super Smash Bros. series to appear in every game in the series. He also appeared exclusively in the GameCube version of Soulcalibur II as a guest fighter. bear:Link is a normal Hylian in most games. The course of each game's events slowly turn him into a hero, and he usually gains the Triforce of Courage along the way. lion:He has usually hailed from peaceful villages like the Kokiri Forest and Ordon Village, and possesses a variety of different weapons. His primary weapons of choice are swords and shields, with his best known and most often acquired sword being the Master Sword, also known as the Blade of Evil's Bane. Many games feature magical musical instruments that Link acquires along his journey, such as the Windwaker from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, the Ocarina of Time from the Nintendo 64 games, and the Spirit Flute from The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. Link uses these and an assortment of different spells, weapons, and other miscellaneous tools to finish his quest. bear:Most versions of Link are left-handed, the exepions are the Wii version of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess , the The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, and Breath of the Wild's sequel. Throughout the series, Link never utters a word. His only vocalizations consist of grunts and shouts when dealing or taking damage. This allows the players, from a developer's point of view, to feel more like they are Link. The sole exception happens in The Wind Waker, where Link can be heard saying "Come on." lion:A common feature found in most video games is the concept of hammerspace - having near infinite pocket space in which one carries all of one's items in. The Legend of Zelda is no exception, with Link carrying many pieces of equipment with no sign of slowing down. Link can carry, for example, a sword, shield, bow, countless arrows, gauntlets, tunics, bombs, a Hookshot, various kinds of boots, and a boomerang, but still be quick and nimble on foot, with only two items generally being visible (such as a sword and shield combination). Notably, the Iron Boots, when on, will cause Link to walk very slowly - however, even though he's carrying it throughout the game it causes no effect whatsoever when unequipped. Bear: Link is very powerful , Link has Experince with multiple Swords , Bows and arrows and even bombs , he also has crazy abilities like Mipha s grace , Daruks protection , Revalis gale and urboasas furry, he also has many other haxy skills and healing items , and he has 100 years of Experince . lion:Link is also tough enough to lift 1,000 pounds of Granite with his bare hands! , my god , in addition link is able to move as fast as thunderblight ganon thus making him supersonic in terms of speed as he was able to move as fast as a bolt of lightning. bear:Link also has many time stopping spells , fire arrows , ice arrows this guy is basically the Batman of nintendo!. lion: well let’s see if he can link Ike to his death!. Cloud Bear:Cloud Strife was a boy born in the small town of Nibelheim. Due to not having many friends, Cloud consoled himself by himself that he was better than the other children and had very few friends as a result. Lion': When he was fourteen, Cloud had heard about the many tales of the legendary warrior, Sephiroth, and decided to join SOLDIER.' Bear: Unfortunately, Cloud only ended up becoming an infantryman. During his time at shinra, Cloud befriended a first-class soldier known as Zack Fair. Lion': So they went through almost everything, including getting exposed to a special form of energy called Mako. But then Zack died due to being gunned down and gave Cloud his sword. Now that's a true friend right there.' Bear: Forget it, Boomstick. You are not using my robot remains for your own benefit. Due to witnessing Zack's death and trying to process the destruction of his home as well as getting Mako poisoning, Zack's memories and fighting skills were impressed into his memory, making him a force to be reckoned with. lion:Cloud is an extremely deadly soldier, able to tangle with some of the most vicious of monsters. Bear:Thanks to getting Zack's memories, Cloud got the memories of Zack's SOLDIER training, making him just as efficient in combat. Lion': And it also helps him use his iconic Buster Sword.' Bear: The Buster Sword is no ordinary sword. With its large appearance and devastating edge, Cloud can use his Sword to cut down any enemy that gets in his way. Lion': And thanks to getting Mako poisoning, Cloud is stronger, faster, and tougher than the average human, making him an extremely deadly swordsman.' Bear: Cloud's Mako poisoning also enabled him to manipulate Materia, condensed mako that can offer magical and elemental powers. Cloud's Buster Sword only has two Materia Slots. Lion': Cloud can launch the Firaga Materia to cast fire at his enemies. Or he can utilize the Thundaga Materia to launch electric blasts or summon down lightning.' Bear: Cloud wears two forms of support clothing. He has Ziedrich Armor which boosts his physical defense by 100%, his magic defense 98%, and his offense by 20%. Lion': Cloud also wears a ribbon which makes him immune to burns, stuns, and paralysis. But I'm pretty sure it would make all his opponents die laughing. But why?' Bear: When Cloud was a child, his friend Tifa got in an accident. Cloud took the blame and is incredibly angry at himself. He can utilize this anger for special attacks called Limit Breaks. Lion': His Braver is a downward slash and his Blade Beam is a beam of energy from his blade that he can use against his foes. ' Bear:He can use the Cross Slash to slash three times and induce paralysis and his Meteorain can fire six meteors down on his opponents. Lion:With the Climhazzard, Cloud slashes into his enemy and then drags them up with an upward slash. Bear:He can also use the Finishing Touch to create a tornado that kills all enemies caught in the vicinity. Lion': But easily his favorite is his Omnislash, where he slashes at at an opponent multiple times at high speeds for maximum damage.' Bear: overall cloud is a deadly opponent and may just ike Link sleep in the clouds... Lion: let the battles begin! fight Link is walking through hyrule Plains until he comes across a man in blonde hair with a huge sword , cloud then sees a goblin And kills It , cloud then starts stabbing the corpse of the animal , link then shoots a fire arrow at cloud , cloud stands back , the two get in their fighting positions. Fight!. Cloud and Link rush at each other , cloud then uses his cross slash on link , link gets hit by the attack , link then shoots a Shock arrow at Cloud , Cloud gets electrocuted, Link then shoots a Ice arrow at Cloud , Cloud easily breaks out and slams link with his sword , Link then hook shots cloud and starts slashing him with the master sword , cloud blocks and yells thunder , Link dodges and Shoots a Bomb arrow at cloud , the attack misses , Link then shoots multiple arrows at Cloud , Cloud dodges and Charges up his Limit break , cloud yells this ends here , cloud starts circling around link , cloud then uses a jacked up Cross slash on link , The attack does major damage , link then uses Daruks Protection and protects himself , cloud keeps slashing at Link but to no avail , cloud then rushes into link and slams through the protection , cloud then starts slashing link , Link then uses revalis gale and sores into the sky , link then sees cloud and slams his sword into his cheast , cloud falls down and starts spitting out blood , Link then starts to walk away until cloud uses his cure and heals himself , the two fight again , Link then shoots a Bomb at cloud , the bomb explodes , link then Frezzes time , Link then shoots a Fire , Ice , shock and gaurdian arrow at cloud , time reverts and all three attacks hit , doing major damage , link then uses his skyward strike on cloud , the attack hits , cloud then gets ready , Link keeps Slashing cloud until , cloud rushes at link and uses a full power Omnislash on him , cloud starts slashing him with the buster sword ,cloud starts cutting link in the air , Link uses A Crystal to protect him , Cloud then slams down and breaks through the crystal , hitting link and doing major damage, Link falls to the ground , both fall down in pain and weekend, The two both limp to each other in great pain , link then uses his Faries to heal him , cloud uses his cure , Cloud Takes out the Uiltima , The two swords coillde , Link uses a Skyward strike , Cloud counters with a Cross slash , the two blades hit each other , Link then then swings the master sword and hits cloud in the face , link then takes out a strange item and puts on the Fierce Diety mask , Link and cloud coillde , Link then starts slashing Cloud with the diety sword , link and cloud clash swords , but the fierce Diety sword breaks through the Ultima and cuts the sword in half , Link then starts slashing cloud with his sword , cloud then takes out the fusion sword , the two rush at each other again , The buster sword and Fierce Diety sword are even in power , Link then shoots a skyward strike from the sword , Cloud Charges up a Omnislash , Cloud rushes over at Link , cloud starts slashing Link with the sword , Link uses Daruks Protection and protects himself , Link then stops time , Link flies midair and slams the sword into clouds Cheast , time reverts back and cloud gets stabbed in the cheast , the sword goes through his heart , killing him instantly , Link then takes off the mask and walks away to keep His Queat To find Zelda , While clouds body is shown being eaten by goblins . ko! Conclusion Bear: Holy moly! , that was epic!. lion: while cloud has better striking power and speed , Link was better in most of the categories , Link was more experienced and more of a tactical fighter , he also had far more hax on his side and more useful abillties to work with. Bear: both Link and cloud are capable of scaling to planet level feats due to Link beating Ganondorf who can move the moon and other planets out of orbit and Cloud can beat Sephiroith who can Destroy Planets plus The hero of time was capable of cutting open the moon in Hyrule warriors and assuming we are using composite, link scales to this too , but in the end Link barley won , he can also Frezze time , and assuming cloud doesn’t just freeze time himself and keep spamming it , Link can keep doing this as many times as he wants with his Stasis , unlike cloud who would eventually run out of Power , Link can also use various abillties like Miphas Grace , Daruks protection and so many other Haxy skills , cloud just doesn’t stak up to. Lion: But Wait , Can’t cloud keep spamming heal?? Bear: this is true but remember that cloud can only do this a certain amount of times , while Link can just keep doing this as he has 100s of healing items and weapons unlike cloud who can only do this a certain amount of times , Link also was the more experienced of the two due to fighting most foes by himself while cloud needed help from Barret and tifa to beat safer sep Lion:I guess Cloud is Sleeping in the Clouds now!. Bear: The Winner is Link!. Category:Nintendo vs Square Enix Themed Fights Category:Final Fantasy vs Legend of Zelda Themed Fights Category:Hero vs Hero Category:Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Sword duel Category:Weapons Themed fights Category:Super Smash Bros Themed Fights Category:Human Themed fights Category:1990s Themed Fights Category:Jrpgs Themed Fights Category:Completed battles